<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy kisses by Bin_oftrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212021">Puppy kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash'>Bin_oftrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Medicine, One Shot, Scary Movies, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi that won't hurt you✌😍</p><p> </p><p>(CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been sick for 3 days and Iwa-chan is finally able to stay home with me!</p><p>I made snacks when was at the store.</p><p>I checked off my mental list of snacks to make</p><p>Soda (For Iwa-chan because he'll kick mu ass if I drink soda while I'm sick)? Check</p><p>Popcorn? Check</p><p>Candy? Check!</p><p>I didn't make a feast because Iwa doesn't want me eating too many sweets which sucks.</p><p>I move everything to the living room and sit in my pile of blankets then I start looking for a good movie to watch with Iwa-chan.</p><p>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>I hear the door unlock and turn to see Iwa-chan walk in with a bag of medicine that I already know taste like shit.</p><p>“Hi Iwa-chan~" I say</p><p>"Hello crappykawa" Iwa shots back</p><p>"Iwaaaaa-channnnnn" I whine</p><p>"Be quiet shittykawa" Iwa says as he puts the bag on the kitchen table and open the bag.</p><p>"So vulgar" I say</p><p>"Yeah yeah" Iwa-chan says as he walks towards me with the nasty medicine.</p><p>"Noooooooo Iwaaaaaa" I whine more</p><p>"Medicine Lazykawa" Iwa says as he opens the bottle.</p><p>"What flavor is it?" I ask.</p><p>"Medicine flavor shittykawa" Iwa deadpans.</p><p>"I don't want itttttt" I continue you to whine and complain until Iwa starts walking away.</p><p>"IWA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOINGGGGGG???" I say loudly as I start to get up.</p><p>"If you won't take your medicine then i won't watch movies with you" Iwa says back.</p><p>"No Iwa I'll take the medicine!!!" I say as I hang on the back of his shoulders.</p><p>Iwa stops and turns around and lifts the medicine up.</p><p>"Take it" he says.</p><p>I look at the medicine with disgust BUT this IS for MY IWA, so I must take it.</p><p>I chug the amount I needed as Iwa got me some water.</p><p>"Iwaaaa-channnnn the medicine is so BAD it made me sicker" I complain to Iwa as I sip the water.</p><p>Iwa just scopes me up on his arms and sits on the couch with me.</p><p>"What movie Shittykawa?" Iwa asks.</p><p>"Killer clowns from outer space" I say confidently.</p><p>"That movie sucks ass" Iwa says.</p><p>"Well technically you also suck my as-" I get cut off by a glare from Iwa.</p><p>"Just because you're sick doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick your ass" Iwa says with a glare.</p><p>"So rude Iwa-chan" I say dramatically.</p><p>/*/*/*/*%*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>An hour in I notice something</p><p>"Ew Iwa look at their tonguessssss" I say.</p><p>"Huh?-Oh-Ew" Iwa says in disgust.</p><p>"They're all like" I say as I start sticking my tongue like them.</p><p>"Stop kawa" Iwa says</p><p>"Awwww Iwa you finally said my name cutely-WAIT"</p><p>"What shittykawa?" Iwa says in a fake frustrated tone.</p><p>"Are you calling me a dog or something?" I say.</p><p>"You sure act like one but how do you even get a dog from Kawa?-EW SHITTYKAWA" Iwa gets cut off as I lick his cheek like a dog.</p><p>I burst out laughing.</p><p>"It's not funny kawa" Iwa says as he bites back a smile.</p><p>I just laugh harder but when I open my eyes I see Iwa looking at me with such fondness.</p><p>"Aww Iwa are you finally falling for my charm?" I say with a smirk.</p><p>"I've always been under your charm spell" Iwa says so unexpectedly.</p><p>"So sappy Iwa" I say.</p><p>"Its so out character for you, it might just rot my teeth!" I add on.</p><p>We just burst out laughing and continue the movie until we fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol I kinda made this for my friend since she's crying over Iwaoi AGAIN ✌😃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>